


Agonal rhetoric

by anzzy



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Jumper - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Plug and Play Sex, Plug'n'Play, Sex traps, action pwp
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anzzy/pseuds/anzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Некоторых целей можно добиться только через постель, при этом убедив объект, что он сам этого и хотел.<br/>Рэд Алерт вынужден добывать из Вортекса сведения тем самым путем, дабы спасти товарищей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agonal rhetoric

**Author's Note:**

> Рэд Алерт не так параноидален, как в каноне.

Красные тревожные символы на экране мигнули, обновляясь, и вновь выстроились в прежнем безнадёжном порядке. Невидимые взгляду тельца наноботов-переносчиков программного нейровируса были уничтожены на 99,98%, но свою функцию они успели выполнить.

Рэд Алерт устало подумал, что всё же у Вселенной есть свои с ним, Рэд Алертом, счёты, но тут же раздражённо отогнал эту мысль — есть проблемы поважнее. Хотя именно в данный момент старший офицер службы безопасности был абсолютно бессилен.

Он действительно втайне считал, что мироздание имеет своей целью наглядно доказать, что ему не одолеть его законы, не предусмотреть все вероятности, что форс-мажоры и катастрофы из-за бестолковых ошибок и дураков никогда не переведутся, что бороться бесполезно и пора уже смириться и признать, что да, ты не всесилен, нельзя контролировать целый мир. В ответ Рэд Алерт каждый раз упрямо учитывал новые факторы, латал прорехи, обновлял протоколы, совершенствовал системы и, стиснув дентопластины, продолжал бесконечную войну со случайностями.

В двадцатый раз по счёту запрашивать данные с анализаторов было пустой тратой времени — и без того понятно, что действие нейровируса не прекратилось — но он всё равно сделал запрос, кропотливо проверив все пункты вернувшегося тут же сообщения. Интенсивность воздействия вируса всё так же стабильно падала, стабильно была далека от пороговых значений, стабильно не успевала снизиться до приемлемо-безопасной, прежде чем системы неподвижно лежащих товарищей не перейдут в критическое состояние, из которого их вытащить смогут только квалифицированные медики. Которые, кстати, всем своим малочисленным составом покоились на полу в медблоке — то есть, в самом очаге распространения вируса.

Самые разрушительные катастрофы не планируются — они происходят в результате фатальных случайностей, и нынешняя ситуация не была исключением. Рэд Алерт заново прокрутил в голове хронологию событий, отмечая ключевые моменты, которые необходимо будет включить в протоколы безопасности в будущем, когда кризис завершится. С каким бы то ни было исходом.

* * *

Новый исследовательский комплекс было решено расположить в отдалении от основных аванпостов автоботов, в старых, уже давно брошенных секторах между Калисом и Марганцевыми горами. Это подвергало проект определённому риску — в случае чего помощь ждать придётся не меньше восемнадцати часов. Однако эти секторы находились так же удаленно и от десептиконских доминионов, и врагу просто нечего было там искать. С точки зрения безопасности проект уже был катастрофой — здесь слонялись полчища Свормов, в случае нападения десептиконов комплекс оказывался абсолютно беззащитен. Тем не менее, в будущем, пережив первоначальный опасный этап формирования инфраструктуры, он обещал стать эффективной и безопасной научно-медицинской базой и основой для восстановления секторов. Которые когда-то и были научно-медицинскими, кстати говоря.

Рэд Алерт поморщился, вспоминая детали организации первостепенной работы комплекса. Были вычислены расположения давно законсервированных или брошенных лабораторий и институтов, составлена программа их реставрации. Разумеется, учитывая большие амбиции проекта, с самых ранних этапов в него были вовлечены ведущие научные и медицинские сотрудники. Практически все ведущие научные и медицинские сотрудники.

Рэд Алерт сделал всё от него зависящее, чтобы свести опасность со стороны внешних угроз к минимуму, но Вселенная как обычно распорядилась по-своему.

Маркировка на контейнере, поднятом из расчищенной накануне химико-конструкторской лаборатории, всего двумя глифами сообщала, что внутри него содержится наипростейший нейровирус, от которого не требовалось даже специальных файрволов. Находка была доставлена в основную рабочую лабораторию вместе с другими куда более ценными и интересными образцами. И была вскрыта между делом и без каких-либо специальных предосторожностей — просто потому что их не требовалось — пока большая часть специалистов готовилась к работе с остальным материалом.

Маркировка не была ошибочной, и внутри действительно был простейший нейровирус DH09-P, класс опасности 0.14.

Концентрация нейровируса оказалась в 26 000 раз выше номинально допустимой.

Результатом стала массированная шоковая криптоатака вируса на системы находящихся в лаборатории автоботов, приведшая к почти мгновенному параличу. Рэд Алерт, поступил единственно возможным в подобной ситуации образом: перевёл комплекс в состояние полного карантина.

Вопреки закономерным ожиданиям Рэд Алерт не свалился на пол вслед за товарищами. Прошёл клик, второй — а он продолжал лихорадочно запускать протоколы безопасности один за другим, слегка корректируя их последовательность и начальные параметры, но всё ещё не отключался. Через четыре с половиной клика весь комплекс был наглухо перекрыт, сообщение о ЧП и его детали отправлены в командный центр, а старший офицер службы безопасности стоял у терминала и на полной мощности своих процессоров обдумывал произошедшее.

Анализ опасного вещества системы лаборатории провели почти мгновенно. Чуть дольше заняло составление заключения и прогноза. Крайне неблагоприятного для пострадавших.

Воздух в лаборатории был полностью заменён, замещённый — дезинфицирован, новые данные исследованы и перепроверены несколько раз. Только когда анализаторы определили уровень концентрации носителей вируса в 0,01 допустимой величины, системы позволили снять карантин. Те немногие, что оказались вне зоны поражения, были или солдатами, или младшими сотрудниками. Последние, как выяснилось после быстрого опроса, понятия не имели, что такой простой вирус способен на подобный эффект. Не существовало методик для его лечения — эта зараза была настолько незначительной, что блокировалась самыми базовыми файрволами, даже не регистрируясь хотя бы в системных медицинских логах. 

Вернув персонал к выполнению обязанностей, Рэд Алерт задался вопросом: почему вирус не повлиял на него самого?

Очевидно, его личные протоколы безопасности (гораздо более объёмные, нежели у любого другого трансформера) содержали определённый код, блокировавший воздействие вируса. Но какой? Каждый клик задействовались и прекращались сотни субпротоколов, тысячи их выполнялись постоянно, DH09-P же не фигурировал в логах. Вычленить нужный код было практически невозможно. Времени до прибытия помощи оставалось пятнадцать часов. Его товарищи — весь цвет и гордость автоботской науки — перейдут в полный стазис через девять часов. Защитные протоколы пострадавших боролись с вирусом, но слишком медленно и неэффективно. Паралич жизненно важных систем вёл к неминуемой консервации искры, и Рэд Алерт подозревал, что в подобном состоянии нет гарантии, что даже эта критическая мера будет выполнена без сбоев.

Он хотел бы выругаться и метнуть что-нибудь тяжёлое в стену — не давала орнами выдрессированная сдержанность и осторожность. Ошибки было допустимо совершать другим, он же такой роскоши себе позволить не мог. 

Старшему офицеру службы безопасности ничего не оставалось, кроме как раз за разом перезапрашивать у аналитической системы прогноз, связываться с центром для консультации и ждать, прокручивая в голове детали произошедшего в тщетных попытках найти выход. Центр понимал тяжесть ситуации, но помочь мало чем мог — война никому не давала передышки, каждый кадр был на счету, и командование делало всё возможное, чтобы как можно скорей доставить помощь. 

К сожалению, этого было недостаточно. 

* * *

Красные тревожные символы на экране мигнули, обновляясь, и вновь выстроились в ещё более безнадёжном порядке.

Рэд Алерт мысленно плюнул паром в ненавидящую его Вселенную. Сигнал тревоги тотчас же был разослан всему персоналу. Приближающаяся к комплексу точка на радаре была безапелляционно помечена десептиконской инсигнией. 

Уже через полклика Рэд Алерт был в командном отсеке и выслушивал доклад техника по безопасности. Враг являлся, по всей видимости, разведчиком. Единственная воздушная единица, класс штурмовик. Шёл не прямо по направлению к комплексу, а по касательной, слегка в стороне, скорей всего, выполнял поверхностную разведку или просто переправлялся с базы на базу. Если не дёргаться, комплекс он и не заметит: все новые строения были тщательно замаскированы, лаборатории частично размещены в подземных восстановленных сооружениях, комплекс был оборудован только системами обнаружения пассивного действия. Рэд Алерт позаботился о том, чтобы не слишком заинтересованный потенциальный противник никак не заподозрил в одном из скоплений полуразрушенных зданий активно развивающийся научный комплекс. 

Камеры дальнего периметра выдали визуальный образ десептикона: вертолёт; компьютер зафиксировал его личный воинский узор на корпусе и идентифицировал по базе данных как Вортекса. Рэд Алерт нахмурился. Не везёт. Спецслужба, ещё и боевикон. 

Десептикон летел, не меняя скорости и курса, и Рэд Алерт очень надеялся, что так и продолжится, но был готов к бою. Он напряженно следил за изображением на экранах, стараясь предугадать малейшее изменение в поведении врага. 

— Жаль всё-таки, что у вас не воздушная альтформа, сэр, — произнесли у него за спиной.

Это был Эрапт, незаметный, несколько легкомысленный медик, с которым Рэд Алерт консультировался буквально пару часов назад. 

— Что вы имеете в виду? — сухо спросил он.

— Ну, тогда ваши логи можно было бы прочитать и определить, какой протокол безопасности у вас сработал, — пояснил Эрапт. 

Рэд Алерт продолжал хмуро смотреть на него, ожидая разъяснения. Медик замялся.

— У... У воздушных альтформ расширенный диапазон логов. Не у всех, но у боевиков, которые всегда на передовой — да. Ещё у трёхрежимников так же, у них вообще всё через болт, честно говоря...

— Вы хотите сказать, что если бы этот протокол сработал у него, — старший офицер указал пальцем на изображение вертолёта, всё также безмятежно проплывавшего над сектором, — в логах было бы зафиксировано, на что именно он среагировал? 

— Эм. Да. То есть... Ну, я думаю, что да. В смысле, он вертолёт и боевикон, по идее, он должен...

— Эрапт, немедленно подготовьте капсулу с оставшимся DH09-P в той же концентрации, что была в лаборатории, — перебил его Рэд Алерт. — Она должна быть у меня максимум через полтора клика. Живо, Эрапт! 

Медик бросился к двери, даже не подумав возражать. Может, старший офицер и слыл законченным параноиком, и действовал под стать репутации, но по тому, как разгорелась его оптика, когда он услышал о логах, было ясно: у него появился как минимум План. 

— Клэмпдаун, когда я дам сигнал на этой частоте, активируешь маяк AK-016, третий локальный квадрант, — быстро заговорил он, сбрасывая подчинённому параметры частоты. 

— Но сэр, это привлечёт...

— Именно. И именно это мне и нужно, возможно, это — единственный шанс спасти наших товарищей. 

— Что вы задумали, сэр? — серьёзно спросил Клэмпдаун. 

Рэд Алерт растянул губы в кислой ухмылке, быстрым шагом направляясь к коридору, ведущему к внешним шлюзам.

— Действовать по обстоятельствам.

 

Рэд Алерт ненавидел импровизировать. Без чёткого плана, без путей к отступлению, без прикрытия, без какой-либо альтернативы, без права на провал. Это был худший его кошмар, и он своими руками сделал его реальностью. По обстоятельствам действуют безголовые авантюристы, у которых нет ни малейшего чувства ответственности. Это они могут разбрасываться вероятностью успеха как им вздумается, но от него, Рэд Алерта, зависят жизни других — всегда зависели — и он не имеет права действовать на авось. 

Липкое чувство паники так и норовило вырваться наружу и захлестнуть его, и только собственная злость и твёрдая убеждённость, что выход есть, и теперь он его видит, позволяли держать себя в руках. «Ржавого болта я под тебя прогнусь» — подумал он, обращаясь к вечно циничной Вселенной.

Он приказал Клэмпдауну активировать маяк за четверть клика до того, как на полном ходу вылетел из открывшегося туннеля. Десептикон, уже рванувший к маяку, заметил новый движущийся объект на пару мгновений позже, чем следовало, когда любой признак существования туннеля уже исчез. Для Вортекса маленький колёсный автобот возник словно из ниоткуда и тут же понёсся прочь. Вертолёт завис в воздухе на микроклик, высчитывая параметры движения цели, затем перешёл в форсированный режим и устремился за автоботом. 

Непонятно, что колёсный забыл в брошенном секторе, возможно, Вортексу следовало бы озадачиться этим вопросом более серьёзно, но по большому счёту ему было всё равно: пока что маячащая впереди цель была всего лишь маленьким развлечением во время невероятно нудного путешествия к военно-научному сектору ближе к Марганцевым горам, где ему было приказано поискать материалы предвоенных разработок пространственных бомб кластерного воздействия, якобы проводившихся в одной из здешних лабораторий. Онслот утверждал, что источник надёжный и найти необходимые блоки памяти, если они остались целы, не составит труда. Работёнка не пыльная, Вортекс не возражал, но полёт оказался кошмарно скучен. Так что когда маленький автобот вдруг попытался отвлечь его аварийным маяком и смыться под шумок, думая, что его не заметят, Вортекс с готовностью пустился в погоню, твёрдо решив превратить её в увлекательное развлечение — как для себя, так и для автобота. 

Боевикон немного погонял добычу по перепаханной древними взрывами местности, заставляя маленькое колёсное метаться в панике из стороны в сторону, точно загнанная киберлиса. В очередной раз зависнув над автоботом так низко, что начал улавливать вибрацию захлёбывающегося от напряжения чужого двигателя, Вортекс частично трансформировался, выпустив захваты, подхватил автобота и взмыл вверх. 

Его добыча вскрикнула и попыталась трансформироваться и высвободиться. Вертолёт хихикнул, когда автобот, видимо, осознав, на какой они уже высоте, передумал вырываться и вцепился в него мёртвой хваткой. Снизу раздались плохо различимые в свисте воздуха возмущения, мгновенно прекратившиеся, когда Вортекс выполнил бочку и ушёл в восходящую спираль. В верхней точке манёвра он полностью трансформировался, сбросив с себя автобота — тот на мгновение завис в воздухе, захлебнувшись криком, и ухнул вниз, беспорядочно кувыркаясь. 

Вортекс повёл лопастями, стабилизировав собственное падение, и закинул ногу на ногу, словно развалившись в невидимом кресле.

— Кажется, мы достаточно покатались, и я подумал, что пора нам познакомиться... познакомиться... Шлак, ты можешь прекратить крутиться — я не могу разговаривать с твоим бампером! 

Вортекс протянул руку и придержал отчаянно размахивающего конечностями и подвывающего автобота, пока тот не принял более-менее стабильное положение. Теперь тот падал лицом вниз, раскинув руки и ноги, и пытаясь ухватить воздух судорожно сведёнными пальцами. Оптика его сияла так ярко, что казалась белой, автобот стиснул челюсти в отчаянной гримасе, неимоверным усилием удерживая крик ужаса. 

— Гораздо лучше, правда? — ухмыльнулся Вортекс, когда автобот встретился с ним взглядом. — Так вот, пора нам познакомиться поближе. Ну так что, поговорим? 

Рэд Алерт, перегруженные процессоры которого в данный момент отчаянно пытались удержать хозяина от истерики, немного пришёл в себя от заданного вопроса. Совладав с собственными сервоприводами, он напряжённо кивнул.

— Меня зовут Вортекс, — он картинно приложил руку к груди и слегка наклонился вперёд, изображая поклон. — Могу я узнать твоё имя?

— Д-дип... Дипдайв, — выдавил Рэд Алерт, вспомнив, кто он и зачем здесь. 

Называть своё настоящее имя было нельзя, и он соврал, надеясь, что вертолёт не станет утруждать себя точной идентификацией по базе — большинство колёсных были для воздушных альтформ на одно лицо, а альтмод Рэд Алерт имел самый заурядный. 

Праймас, ему приходилось надеяться. Всколыхнувшаяся злость помогла взять себя, наконец, в руки. 

— Серьёзно? — рассмеялся Вортекс. — Ох, расскажешь — не поверят. Ладно, позволь узнать, Дипдайв, что ты здесь вообще забыл?

— М-м-может, лучше поговорить на з-земле? — простонал Рэд Алерт сквозь стиснутые дентопластины. 

— Нет. Я по опыту нахожу, что наиболее информативными разговоры получаются именно в свободном падении. До земли, кстати, осталось где-то полклика, так что совет: не трать время зря. 

— Я з-заблудился...

— Врёшь. А земля всё-ё бли-иже! — нараспев произнёс Вортекс.

— Хорошо! Я об-обыскивал лаборатории! 

— Зачем?

— Присадки! Синтетики! До войны тут чего только не гнали — сейчас можно продать задорого!

Вортекс мягко рассмеялся.

— Так ты просто мародёр. А ещё автобот — ай-яй-яй, нехорошо! 

— Пожалуйста, я не хочу упасть, — жалобно простонал Рэд Алерт. Врать ему совершенно не пришлось.

— Ну даже не знаю, ты всего лишь мародёр, и паршивый, к тому же. 

— Пожалуйста, всё что угодно! 

Вортекс ухмыльнулся. 

До земли оставалось несколько десятков метров, когда он трансформировался, подхватил автобота и увлёк по плавной кривой к земле, затормаживая падение. Снизив скорость до приемлемой, он у самой поверхности отпустил добычу, и та кубарем прокатилась по обломкам. Вортекс приземлился на ноги и неторопливо подошёл к абсолютно дезориентированному Рэд Алерту, который совершал неуверенные попытки подняться. Хотя, тот бы предпочёл вовсе не вставать — так он был ближе к надёжной твёрдой поверхности. 

Вортекс опустился на одно колено и навис над ним.

— Значит, всё, что угодно? — спросил он голосом, слишком сладким, чтобы быть понятым превратно. 

Рэд Алерт с тихим стуком сомкнул открытый в удивлении рот, смотря на здоровенного десептикона над собой. Праймас, ему всё ещё везло. Фантастически везло. Этот маньяк его только что чуть не убил, а теперь сам же откровенно намекал на интерфейс. Десептиконы и их извращённые обряды ухаживаний — нет бы сразу к делу.

— В-всё? — скорей вопросительно, чем утвердительно промямлил Рэд Алерт, стараясь не выдать собственного облегчения.

— Всё, — заверил его десептикон. 

Рэд Алерт медленно и выразительно опустил взгляд к паху десептикона, всем своим видом показывая обречённость. 

— Не бойся, не заезжу, — смилостивился успокоить его Вортекс. 

Рэд Алерт не слишком сомневался в собственной выносливости. Гораздо больше его удручал другой момент: сейчас ему в срочном порядке приходилось снимать защиту с систем. Процесс этот был очень многоэтапный, и Рэд Алерт предполагал, что у него будет хотя бы немного времени непосредственно перед интерфейсом, который он и планировал устроить изначально. Но во время погони, а потом дикой болтанки в воздухе было как-то не до того. Так что теперь судорожно размышлял, как бы помягче донести эту информацию до десептикона, чтобы тот не растерял весь настрой.

Думать долго ему не дали — Вортекс уже активно шарил рукой между чужих ног, раскладывая автобота под собой в более удобной позиции. Паховую броню Рэд Алерта настойчиво потянули вверх, грозя вырвать крепления, и ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как добровольно её открыть. Вертолёт дёрнул его бёдра к себе, уже успев вывести собственный джампер на исходные позиции, и явно не намереваясь распыляться на уговоры. 

— Нет, нет, постой! — запротестовал Рэд Алерт, в принудительном порядке обрушивая процессы целыми ветками. 

— Ты у нас большой парень, обойдёшься без нежностей, — умиротворяюще мурлыкнул Вортекс.

Рэд Алерт содрогнулся от этого рокочущего звука, но и не подумал прекращать сопротивление:

— Нет, ты не понимаешь, стой! Да погоди ты, стой, сто— А-аай!!!

— И ничего страшного, как ви... — Вортекс умолк, почуяв неладное.

— Только, пожалуйста, не двигайся, — убитым голосом произнёс Рэд Алерт. 

— Что это? — ледяным тоном спросил вертолёт. 

— К-клиппер.

У его головы мгновенно очутился угрожающе гудящий бластер. Рэд Алерт вскинул ладони вверх:

— Я пытаюсь его отключить! 

— О таких вещах предупреждают заранее, ржавая ты гайка! — рыкнул Вортекс.

— Я пытался! — возмутился автобот. — Не двигайся. Просто не двигайся, я почти отключил...

Вортекс свирепо посмотрел на Рэд Алерта, но хотя бы бластер убрал. Через клик он ощутил как иглы, вонзившиеся в его джампер до самого сердечника, ослабляют нажим и исчезают, и почти сразу же автобот возвестил, что клиппер полностью обезврежен. 

— Уверен? — холодно спросил вертолёт.

— Абсолютно. 

— Отлично. Интерфейс окончен, — Вортекс попытался податься назад, но Рэд Алерт тут же вцепился в него.

— Ээ! Стой, как это окончен?

— Так. Мне мой джампер дорог. 

— Но я же отключил клиппер, всё нормально!

— Если кто-то настолько упорот, что вешает на себя клиппер — он достаточно упорот, чтобы поставить на себя ещё кучу грёбаного хлама.

— Да ладно тебе! Я же хотел предупредить, просто ты очень неожиданно... — Рэд Алерт состроил виноватое выражение лица, пытаясь показать полное подчинение десептикону. По идее, это должно было сработать на подпрограммном уровне. 

— Ты явно с какими-то суицидальными замашками, — произнёс Вортекс куда более мягко. — Клиппером можно пугать, но первый же, кто на него нарвётся, тебе трубы узлом завяжет и искру живьём вырежет.

Боевикон слегка поёрзал, устраиваясь поудобнее. Ноги автобота, уже по своей воле лежащие у него на талии, и чужая интерфейс-система, успевшая адаптироваться к размерам и конфигурации джампера, и теперь приятно сжимавшая и покалывавшая его слабыми разрядами, немало способствовали настраиванию десептикона на уже утраченный было лад. 

— Ладно, Дипдайв, выкладывай, с чем ещё мне придётся иметь дело. Весь список.

— В-весь? — неуверенно переспросил автобот.

— Весь, — твёрдо ответил десептикон. 

И Рэд Алерт выложил. 

— ... ты больной, — констатировал Вортекс после паузы, переваривая длинный перечень средств индивидуально-интимной защиты разной степени деструктивности. — Изнасилование — не самое страшное, что может сделать десептикон с автоботом, вообще-то. 

Рэд Алерт не снизошёл до ответа, оскорблённо поджав губу. 

— Но ладно, всё это решаемые проблемы, — произнёс Вортекс, задумчиво поглаживая автобота по бамперу. — Топливный интерфейс, конечно, накрылся, тут ничего не поделаешь. Зато энергетический и информационный в нашем полном распоряжении! У тебя точно нет боевых вирусов? — строго спросил он.

— Точно. Только пассивная защита, — соврал Рэд Алерт, слегка морщась, пока Вортекс осторожно просовывал пальцы рядом с джампером и размыкал электро-корроидный контур. 

Весь свой боевой программный арсенал Рэд Алерт держал под полным контролем. Для этого пришлось перевести системы безопасности чуть ли не на ручной режим, но он справился, выдав полторы сотни подтверждений в том, что он действительно по своей воле снимает практически все уровни защиты, оставив в итоге автономными только базовые периметры. Кое-какие сюрпризы он всё же оставил про запас, просто для перестраховки. 

Он чувствовал себя уязвимым как никогда. Но чувство Долга, приправленное паникой и чудовищным психологическим напряжением, привело его в состояние, подобное одурманиванию тяжёлыми синтетиками, когда любой здравый смысл ретировался перед разгульной храбростью и готовностью хоть диноботам подзатыльники раздавать. 

— Можешь попрощаться с блокерами, — Вортекс подмигнул насторожившемуся Рэд Алерту и разом слил накапливаемый уже несколько кликов заряд. 

Вентиляционные системы автобота, сведённые судорогой, издали сиплый звук, практически все сервоприводы ниже пояса сработали разом, заставив Рэд Алерта стиснуть ноги вокруг корпуса десептикона и выгнуться. Импульс выжег сеть блокеров целиком. Шокированная интерфейс-система несколько раз конвульсивно сжалась, распределяя полученный заряд, набрала потенциал и уже свободно завершила стыковку. Когда зрение, ушедшее в белый шум, наконец, прояснилось, Рэд Алерт смог только томно застонать.

Интерфейс был в его жизни редкостью. Он был, конечно, приятен, несомненно, благотворно влиял на системы (не считая опасности нахвататься от партнёра всякой мерзости вроде органического металлофильного грибка или полиморфного вируса, разумеется), да и вообще способствовал лучшей социализации, но Рэд Алерт находил в нём больше минусов, чем плюсов. Для начала необходимо было полностью проверить партнёра (полный список контактов за последние четыре декады, полный медицинский скан, карантин длительностью в декаду под личным наблюдением, обновление системных протоколов безопасности до новейших — только самые общие пункты), затем нужно было как-то умудриться вписать всё это в крайне плотный рабочий график главы службы безопасности, и как завершение — обоим пришлось бы каждый раз быть очень осторожным. Рэд Алерт олицетворял собой внимательность, но даже он мог забыть в разгаре утех, что после попытки партнёра игриво коснуться во время информационного обмена вот этого сектора памяти активируются нейропульсаторы, которые мгновенно и не самым приятным образом выбьют этого партнёра в перезагрузку с последующим стазисом. 

Так что сейчас, не смотря на рвущуюся из-под контроля панику, чудовищное давление Долга и напряжение от необходимости держать свои охранные системы на коротком поводке, Рэд Алерт совершенно искренне наслаждался интерфейсом. 

Вортекс тем временем обстоятельно защищал честь и гордость военной элиты десептиконского знака. Просто попользовать автобота в своё удовольствие было, в целом, неспортивно. Каждый уважающий себя завоеватель, не сомневающийся в собственном авторитете и силе (а каждый десептикон, разумеется, таким и являлся), должен был периодически демонстрировать эту самую силу — в том числе в интерфейсе. Демонстрировать следовало, проявляя щедрость и широту фантазии, как подобало суровому, но милостивому (иногда) воину. Как итог, дружеский разговор у автоботов за дозой сверхзаряженого в каком-нибудь баре нет-нет, да скатывался на байки про то, как одного знакомого бывшего сослуживца однажды в полулегальном модификационном салоне... Мало кто мог действительно похвастать опытом интерфейса с десептиконом, но молва имела место быть, и считалось, что в случае чего, при личном столкновении от врага можно откупиться собственными портами.

И Вортекс в данный момент всячески способствовал укреплению этой молвы.

Автобот под ним, похоже, настроился на качественный интерфейс и охотно приноровился к ритму, заданному вертолётом. Тот, впрочем, не спешил терять голову, помня о внушительном арсенале, частично всё ещё угрожавшем ему. Вортекс даже нашёл эту опасность пикантной — в конце концов, не часто доводится путаться проводами и при этом чувствовать себя сапёром. «Никогда, вообще-то, не приходилось» — подумал он, сбавляя обороты, чтобы разогревшийся автобот не пропустил важный момент.

— Дипдайв, компенсаторы, — выдохнул он притушившему оптику автоботу практически в аудиодатчик. 

— М-ннх... я помню, — пробормотал Рэд Алерт, стараясь не отвлекаться от замечательных ощущений от пальцев Вортекса, забирающихся ему под пластины брони на спине. 

Импульсные компенсаторы активировались только когда оба партнёра доходили до нужной кондиции. Отключить их заранее без предварительной подготовки было нельзя — требовалось физическое удаление. Если же они были установлены, то работали независимо от желания владельца. Задача компенсаторов состояла в том, чтобы свести на нет разности потенциалов партнёров и на корню уничтожить какой-либо откат. С равным успехом можно было трахнуть молниеотвод. 

Рэд Алерт перехватил управление над коварными апгрейдами в момент их активации, обезвредив и это средство защиты, о чём тут же сообщил Вортексу, в подтверждение своих слов наградив его прекрасным сильным откатом. Тот довольно рыкнул, стиснув свободной рукой колесо на плече автобота, одобрительно замычавшего в ответ. 

Дальнейший процесс уже не прерывался. Рэд Алерт умолчал об инфо-связанных нейропульсаторах, чтобы не вызвать у боевикона подозрений наличием столь узкопрофильного средства защиты, к интерфейсу имевшего весьма косвенное отношение. Для их обезвреживания пришлось физически отсоединять целые группы блоков памяти, содержащих секретную информацию. Рэд Алерт тоскливо подумал, завершая эту процедуру, какой болью потом будет восстанавливать единство мнемоархитектуры, но почти сразу отмёл мысль как бесполезную. У него была Цель, и он чётко знал, что делать, чтобы достичь её. Личные страхи и сожаления были совершенно неуместны. 

А вот закинуть руки за голову и, выгнувшись, страстно застонать, было очень уместно, что Рэд Алерт и сделал, когда Вортекс принялся чередовать ультравысокочастотное излучение ЭМ-поля с плавными колебаниями напряжения. 

Вортекс выпрямился, усевшись на собственные пятки, и подтянул бёдра автобота ближе, одну его ногу закинул себе на плечо, а затем наклонился обратно к Рэд Алерту, второй рукой обхватив его за талию. Тот ахнул и непроизвольно крутанул бедрами — его приёмная система оказалась полностью раскрыта, и несколько дополнительных кабелей протиснулись внутрь, вплетаясь в и без того немалый джампер. 

Вертолёт с наслаждением нагнетал вольтаж, возбуждённо стискивая и гладя бёдра и бампер автобота, подцепляя пластины брони и запуская пальцы в стыки. Одной рукой он добрался до внешних колец топливной горловины и пощекотал их на пробу электрическими разрядами. Автобот издал крайне развратный всхлип, и на пальцы Вортекса просочилось немного горячего энергона. Подразнив чужие топливоприёмники ещё немного, вертолёт с сожалением убрал пальцы, прогнав опасную мысль о мокром коннекте, и вернулся к играм с напряжением.

Несмотря на разгорячённость, Вортекс пока не спешил подключаться к информационным каналам. Рэд Алерт решил прозрачно намекнуть боевику о своих желаниях, проведя ладонью по пластинам брони на животе — сегментированные щитки трансформировались вслед движению пальцев, частично поднявшись и уйдя в пазы, и открыв аккуратно сгруппированные разъёмы информационных и технологических выходов. Защитные сегменты второго порядка также сдвинулись, и входные контакты портов были приподняты и раскрыты, готовые жадно принять и зафиксировать пин-коннекторы партнёра. 

Игнорировать столь откровенные провокации Вортекс не мог. Навалившись на автобота так, что его колено оказалось чуть не прижатым к собственному колесу на плече, он запустил скрипты инфообмена. Несколько энергокабелей отсоединились от разъёмов Рэд Алерта и выскользнули из его корпуса, а вместо них гораздо глубже протолкнулось несколько плотнооплетённых инфопроводников и лихо вошли в нужные контактные гнёзда. На живот автоботу вывалился ворох микроприводных кабелей внешнего подключения, которые тут же заполнили собой каждый доступный разъём. 

Рэд Алерт низко застонал, когда в его упорядоченный внутренний инфообмен ворвалось чужое сознание.

С одной стороны, это достаточно жутко — ощущать, как чья-то воля вторгается в управление систем, передёргивает настройки, свободно касается блоков памяти. Инфопоток мгновенно увеличился в разы, забив канал под завязку и заставив процессоры перейти в форсированный режим, обрабатывая хаотично передаваемые пакеты данных, архивы базовых протоколов, скриптов и просто информационный мусор.

С другой стороны, тотальная загруженность процессоров на фоне мощного энергообмена усиливала яркость ощущений от перезагрузки в разы. И этот процесс был обоюдным — Рэд Алерт совершенно свободно мог проделывать то же самое и с Вортексом, в пределах границ безопасности, установленных инициатором обмена, разумеется. И именно на это Рэд Алерт и рассчитывал, идя на всё это безумие. Протоколы систем безопасности были обычным видом информационной передачи, так что Рэд Алерт облегчённо отправил боевикону весь собственный реестр, после чего полностью отдался ощущениям всё более часто накатывающих загрузов. 

Ждать финальной перезагрузки долго не пришлось: Вортекс, рыча, сгрёб Рэд Алерта в страстные объятия, выводя процесс на финишную прямую. Автобот вскрикнул, ухватил целый пучок проводов, переплетённых между двумя корпусами, и в судорожном экстазе рванул, выдирая несколько их из гнёзд. Перезагрузка синхронной вспышкой накрыла обоих.

* * *

Онлайн они вернулись почти одновременно. Рэд Алерт при этом предпочёл продолжать изображать сладкое забытье — во-первых, чтобы не вызывать подозрений из-за того, что обычный автобот вернулся в базовый режим наравне с мощным боевиконом напичканным апгрейдами, а во-вторых, потому что сам Вортекс, хоть и очнулся, не спешил выпускать его из стальных объятий, по всей видимости, приводя мысли в порядок после инфообмена.

Рэд Алерт терпеливо ждал, избавляясь от ошмётков кодов в собственной системе. На то, чтобы ассимилировать комплекс протоколов, которые он скинул Вортексу, у того уйдёт примерно пара кликов. Рэд Алерт взял в расчёт двойной срок для верности. После этого он вскроет капсулу с вирусом и, в зависимости от результата, разведёт десептикона на второй заезд (Рэд Алерт надеялся, что ему достался не сторонник умеренности) или будет отпиливать ему интерфейс-кабели, потому что отсоединить и вытащить их из себя в полевых условиях, если вертолёта парализует вирусом, будет просто невозможно. 

Рэд Алерт почувствовал, что его отпускают, а энергокабели начинают покидать его разъёмы. Этот вертолёт что, решил свернуться?! Только не это.

— Н-нет, — недовольно простонал он, намертво обхватывая корпус десептикона ногами. — Куда?

— Гаечка, — умиротворённым голосом пробормотал Вортекс, — мне льстит твой энтузиазм, но у меня дела есть, вообще-то. 

— Какие ещё дела? 

— Важные. Давай, автобот, прекращай это нытье. И отпусти мой джампер, параноидальный псих.

Рэд Алерт и не подумал отменять команду, посланную фиксаторам. Он постарался придать лицу разочарованное и обиженное выражение и уставился в небо, поджав губы. 

— Так я и знал, что слухи врут, — театрально посетовал он, пока вертолёт пытался подобрать нужный код разблокировки, пользуясь тем, что прямое инфосоединение было всё ещё активно. 

Вортекс замер. 

— Какие слухи? 

Рэд Алерт замялся.

— Ну, про десептиконских вертолётов, и что с ними самый классный интерфейс, — промямлил он под пристальным взглядом десептиконского штурмовика. — Я вовсе не хочу сказать, что это не так, конечно, ты просто спешишь, разумеется. Ну, просто не сложилось, и...

— Да, спешу, — серьёзно произнёс Вортекс. — И у меня нет времени ублажать всяких автоботов. 

Рэд Алерт скорбно отвёл взгляд в сторону.

— ... но на ещё один раз, думаю, у меня декацикл-другой найдется. 

Вортекс ухмыльнулся, увидев, как при этих словах радостно встрепенулся автобот. Боевикон порой удивлялся этой двойственности (впрочем, достаточно редко). Вроде бы они должны были считать друг друга заклятыми врагами, и, доведись им столкнуться в сражении — Вортекс был уверен, что каждый дрался бы до последнего. Но вот так, при редких встречах один на один, обычно руководствовались не абстрактными мерками идеологий, а вполне приземлённым расчётом. И да, порой можно было намекнуть на интерфейс, и любопытство, сдобренное когда-то услышанными баснями, брало верх. В конце концов, они конкретно друг другу ничего не сделали, так что не было никакой личной вражды, и Вортекс не видел в подобном маленьком приключении ничего предосудительного. Автобот, очевидно, считал так же.

Доказательством тому было то, что он запустил пальцы в пазы между сегментами в нижней части живота Вортекса, откуда выходили интерфейс-кабели, и осторожно поглаживал скрытые в глубине контакты, возвращая десептикону правильный настрой. 

Вортекс благосклонно следил за проявленной инициативой ровно до того момента, как автобот в чувственном порыве не попытался прильнуть к нему, заведя руку за спину...

Реакция последовала мгновенно.

— Что это? — обманчиво спокойно спросил боевикон, сжав руку Рэд Алерта, державшую небольшую капсулу. 

— С-синтетик, — надломленным голосом ответил Рэд Алерт. 

— Неужели? — оптика Вортекса опасно сверкнула.

Автобот испуганно отпрянул, опасаясь немедленной расправы, и затараторил:

— Честное слово! Это просто синтетик, я-я нашёл его на складе здесь неподалёку. Он был в секции стимуляторов, то есть, я не знаю точно, что это, но там не могло быть ничего опасного! Честное слово, я не хотел ничего дурного! 

Вортекс отпустил его руку. 

— Вскрывай. Медленно.

Автобот уставился на него затравленным взглядом, колеблясь. Затем, опасаясь делать резкие движения, поднёс капсулу к груди и медленно вскрыл магнитный замок. Вершина распалась на три части, которые с едва уловимым шипением разъехались в стороны. 

Ничего не произошло. 

Пауза затянулась на полклика, и автобот нервничал всё больше. 

— И ты не знаешь, что это? И хотел испробовать на первом попавшемся боевиконе? У тебя точно процессор ущербный, — с укором произнёс Вортекс, забирая у Рэд Алерта капсулу из рук и отбрасывая её в сторону. — Как ты вообще до сих пор функционируешь, с такими-то замашками.

Автобот просто пожал плечами в ответ, ловя первые импульсы и пакеты инфообмена. 

* * *

— Сэр, вам нужна помощь? — спросил Эрапт, заканчивая анализ внушительного лога, добытого старшим офицером службы безопасности. 

Сам офицер в данный момент сосредоточенно подключал себя к аппаратуре глубокой программной диагностики. Вокруг него сновало несколько мед-дроидов, услужливо подносивших Инфо-чипы со скриптами обновления протоколов. 

— У вас есть сейчас занятия поважнее меня. Придерживайтесь приоритетов, — устало ответил Рэд Алерт, подключая в технические разъёмы на руке очередную серию чипов. 

— Я уже закончил анализ. Компьютер вычисляет комбинацию и критическую долю воздействия, всё будет готово через пару кликов. 

— Так проследите, чтобы все пострадавшие получили необходимые апгрейды. Это важнее очистки моих систем, — проворчал Рэд Алерт, не отрываясь от изучения отчёта сканирования. 

— Да, сэр. Конечно. Простите, — медик смущённо попятился к выходу. 

— ... Эрапт. Когда освободитесь, думаю, мне всё же понадобится ваша помощь, — смягчился старший офицер. 

Эрапт просиял и, улыбаясь, уже открыл дверь, коснувшись сенсорной панели, когда вдруг повернулся и спросил:

— Сэр, а как вам всё-таки удалось выбить из этого десептикона медлог? 

Рэд Алерт поднял вгляд:

— Я его связал и угрожал лишить его десептиконской гордости, — серьёзно сказал он. 

— ...правда? 

— Абсолютная. Вас ждут пациенты, Эрапт. 

Медик кивнул и скрылся за дверью. 

В принципе, Рэд Алерт почти не соврал. Во время второго захода ему пришлось задействовать динамический реплитер, списав эту ловушку на собственную забывчивость. Пока Вортекс был отвлечён прерыванием потока хаотично генерируемых в его сторону огромных, дублирующих сами себя пакетов, незаметный троян, запущенный подспудно, добавил медлоги вертолёта в инфообмен. Пришлось выслушать от десептикона много лестного по этому поводу, но в итоге красочная перезагрузка заставила того забыть о досадной неприятности. Рэд Алерт же утешил себя тем, что оставил в чужих системах подарок в виде полиморфного вируса отложенного действия. 

Старший офицер поморщился, коснувшись виска. Мало того, что у него настоящий кавардак сейчас в системах, так теперь он ещё обзавелся новой темой разговоров о себе. Хотя место, где Вортекс его ублажал, было вне зоны контроля комплекса, не понять характер его состояния, когда он вернулся, мог бы только слепой. 

Впрочем, оно того стоило. 

Рэд Алерт улыбнулся самому себе и мысленно салютовал Вселенной неприличным жестом.


End file.
